Sangre Seductora
by 2kate2
Summary: Ese aroma humano, quemaba mi garganta; pero el deseo de probarla me quemaba aún más. "Lo siento" -susurré.


Ahora era fuerte, hermosa y feliz. Edward, aquel hermoso vampiro que me hacía realmente feliz, ahora yo era como él, y eso me hacía sentir poderosa, corría veloz, eso era algo que me gustaba, claro, algo que coloco en segundo plano, pues Edward ocupa el primero. Edward, Edward, Edward. Pensé que al dejar de ser humana perdería todas las emociones humanas, pero no era así, ahora es mucho mejor, las emociones son mas vívidas, cada vez que él se acerca a mi, me roza, me toma entre sus brazos, o me besa; ahora todo lo podía ver, oír y sentir de una manera asombrosamente satisfactoria, con placer. Pero no fue Edward quien me había detenido, si, hace un segundo corría por el bosque, necesitaba cazar, tenía sed; esa sed que te produce un fuerte ardor en la garganta, esa que no puede ser saciada con agua. Sangre, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba. ¿Un alce?, ¿Un pequeño venado?, ¿Un oso?, no, eran un olor tan placentero, tan apasionante, tan cálido y frío a la vez, era...

-¿Sangre humana? -me pregunté, luego de analizar la situación durante un segundo.

Olisquee de nuevo, el ardor fue aún más perturbador, lo necesitaba, lo quería, quería esa sangre, a pesar que saliera de la dieta, no podía evitar esa necesidad de beber, sangre, humana o no, ese olor.

-Lo Quiero -cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el exquisito aroma.

Probablemente Edward se sentiría mal, no por mí y mi debilidad, sino por él, imagino su mirada, o la de Carlisle, quien no había nunca probado sangre humana, quien me había recibido en la familia Cullen con los brazos abiertos, y ahora, yo iba a hacerlo, a matarlo, a beber su sangre, la sangre de aquel humano.

-Lo siento -mascullé mientras colocaba las manos sobre mi garganta, como si pudiera acabar con el dolor.

Me detuve, aún con los ojos cerrados, inspiré ese fuerte aroma, y la quemazón se hizo aún más intensa. Mis párpados subieron, y vi bajo aquel cielo nublado que se alzaba sobre Forks a un humano, un chico, quizás de unos 16 años, probablemente hubiese sido hermoso ante mis ojos humanos, pero ahora el único "chico" hermoso para mí es Edward, sin embargo este olor me despistaba. Y al ver su semblante me puse rígida y empecé a contemplar las distintas maneras de matarlo, quizás era demasiado absurdo; él: un chico en el bosque, solo; no había rastro de otro olor. Aspiré, _no lo hay_. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el paso indeciso que hice hacia él, quería su sangre, y no habría probabilidades de que alguien supiera que él estaba muerto, o que yo había acabado con él, al menos no alguien humano. Pero el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente me hizo dudar, probablemente me hubiese tambaleado si fuese la Bella de antes, pero no.

-¿Estás perdida? -preguntó mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre su cabello y lo sacudía, el olor se hizo mas intenso.

Me acerqué a él con paso lento. _Sedúcelo._

-Si, quizás... tu... podrías ayudarme -dije con hilo de voz sensual y cantarín; sonreí ante el flujo de sangre que vi recorrer en sus mejillas, y me paré a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

-Quizás -susurró y sus párpados cayeron.

Rompí los cuantos centímetros que nos separaban, pasé mis brazos sobre su cuello, se estremeció ante mi frío tacto, pero aún así no abrió los ojos; aspiré de nuevo, y antes de que el pudiera posar sus labios contras los míos, llevé mi boca hacia su cuello, y lo rocé con la punta de mi lengua, volvió a estremecerse. Clavé mis dientes, atravesando su fina piel, y empecé a chupar su sangre, el olor era diferente, encantador y seductor, pero no lograba alcanzar su sabor, no había probado la sangre humana, pero la había olido, no era como esta, seguramente su sabor tampoco, intenté hacerlo lento para saborearla y disfrutarla; pero la sed y el ardor no pudieron conmigo. terminé en pocos segundos y me aparté del cuerpo, deseando aún más. Pero pronto un olor me invadió, no era humano, no era animal.

-Carlisle -susurré.

Carlisle se hallaba frente a mi, con el semblante casi inexpresivo, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, lo había decepcionado.

-Yo... -intenté explicarlo, pero Edward apareció de la nada y tomó el cuerpo en brazos, lo acercó hasta mi.

Me desesperé, y por un momento deseé no haberme convertido en el monstruo que era, deseaba poder llorar, pero no podía, deseaba que Edward me tomará en brazos, pero estaba ocupado sosteniendo el cadáver, deseaba desaparecer, pero sentía mis pies clavados al suelo, claramente la culpa me clavaba al suelo.

-Jacob -dije entrecortada y sentí como una daga era clavada en mi pecho- pero... ¿Cómo? Su olor... él es un licántropo, nosotros...

-¿Estás bien Bella? -Carlisle se acercó a mí.

-Si, pero...

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco -me interrumpió, al momento que esbozaba una gran sonrisa -, esto no es real.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, ¡demonios, despierta!,_ una voz retumbaba en el bosque, esa voz aterciopelada, de Edward, sin duda, pero este no había emitido movimiento alguna_ ¡Bella!_ gritó alarmado.

Mis ojos se abrieron, desperté, y allí estaba él, junto a mí, su mirada reflejaba angustia. Me tomó en brazos y me besó como nunca antes, con pasión, con deseo, se abalanzó sobre mi, con todo el cuidado posible, era apasionado, pero intentaba no hacerme daño, su lengua buscaba la mía, y ésta la suya.

-Sólo fue un sueño -susurró y esbozó esa media sonrisa cautivadora.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.


End file.
